Dare To Kiss The Boy
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: A game of truth or dare, an unexpected kiss, a heart to heart. Lots of fluffiness and refers to depression and stuff. I suck at summaries but go ahead and give it a read. Feedback is appreciated. I wrote this from an idea on Tumblr.


**A/N: Fic Idea from Tumblr. I know that I should continue the one I am in the middle of but... Anyways, Enjoy!**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the grand hall. There aren't many people in there and Harry and Ron are playing wizards chess while Hermione reads. She occasionally stops to watch for a while but overall, there is nothing really happening today.

"Guys, wanna play a game?" Hermione asks.

"We are playing a game, 'Mione. It's called chess." Ron says, not looking up from the bored.

"I know that, Ronald. I meant a different game." She replies with a roll of her eyes.

"Why not?" Harry says at the same moment that Ron shakes his head.

"Okay, fine," Ron says turning towards her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asks. Harry nods but Ron looks hesitant.

"I only played once. Remember? In the common room, when Fred dared me to kiss Trevor. Neville's frog." He tells her. "I'm not very good at it."

"That's okay. Practice makes perfect. What do you say?" Hermione asks him and he agrees to play.

"Okay, I will go first. Ron, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Truth." He replies, hoping that its the safest option.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asks with a grin. He blushes deeply.

"Uhm, uh...I don't know." He sputters. Hermione knows it's her by his reaction but decides not to press because he doesn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"Okay...Ron, ask away." She tells him.

"Um, Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replies. Ron is better at dares than asking questions so this shouldn't be too bad.

"Who do you hate the most and why?"

"Voldemort because duh." He replies. Easy. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"You guys are chickens. Dare!" She says, teasing.

"Um, chug your pumpkin juice," Harry says. She grabs her cup and chugs her drink. When she is done she slams it on the table and they laugh.

"Okay, Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione asks her friend.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the next person to walk in the room. No matter who it is." She smirks.

"Have you been spending to much time with the twins?" Ron laughs.

"Okay, I will do it. How long?" He asks, hoping for someone that he doesn't hate.

"10 seconds." She tells him. Just then, Draco, Pansy and Blaise walk in.

"Oh no! Which one?" He asks, gesturing to where the group stopped by the door to talk.

"It's up to you." She tells him, knowing that would make it so much harder. Harry takes a deep breath and stands up.

"Wish me luck." He says and rushes over. The group doesn't see him coming until he was almost to them. That's when Pansy points him out to the boys.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco snarls. Harry takes a breath.

"I'm sorry. Don't freak out." He whispers and smashes his lips to the blond Slytherin. There is a small gasp from the blond before he kisses back. Suddenly, Harry didn't know how much time was going by. He couldn't keep track of his senses. Draco's hand raises from his side to Harry's waist and the other to the back of his head. The kiss was sweet and innocent but it didn't mean it wasn't powerful.

"Harry, you can stop now." Hermione's voice comes from what sounds like a distance. Harry didn't listen though. Neither did Draco.

"Mate?" Ron asks, with the same faraway voice. He pulls away, breaking the kiss. Draco's hand goes straight to his lips. Harry mirrors the motion.

"That was longer than 10 seconds," Hermione says shocked.

"Yeah, more like 20," Ron says kinda disgusted. Harry drags his eyes from Draco's. It's almost painful. He looks at his friends, kind of stunned.

"Nice job completing the dare but let's get back to the game," Hermione says, grabbing the boys by there arms.

"D-dare?" Draco says, voice shaky and on the verge of tears. Harry's head snaps to him.'Crap, please don't cry.' Harry thinks. Suddenly, Draco turns and runs out the door. Without a second thought, Harry ran after him. Leaving their friends alone and confused.

"Draco, Wait!" Harry yelled at the boy. Draco keeps running. He doesn't know where he is running to, but he knows he cant look the other boy in the face after the events that just happened. How dare he kiss him like that, lead him on, for a dare! How dare he make him look bad. He feels some tears start to fall as he turns a corner. That's when he breaks down. He falls to his knees, head in hands, tears flooding his face. Hary rounds the corner, almost tripping over Draco. He sits down on his knees beside the Slytherin. Draco looks the other way, wanting to get up and run again but can't.

"Hey, let me explain. Please?" Harry asks the blond. Draco attempts to steady himself.

"Why, you humiliated me. For a game! For your own entertainment!" He yells.

"Yes, I admit. It started as a dare. I was supposed to kiss the first person to walk in the room. I was dreading it. Until I saw it was you. I didn't kiss you for a dare. I kissed you because I wanted to. I could have kissed any of you three, but I chose you." Harry says. Trying to get Draco to understand.

"What?" The blond asks, finally turning to meet the other boys beautiful green eyes.

"I kissed you because I wanted to. I have wanted to for a while. The dare was the perfect opportunity but I kissed you because I wanted to." Harry tells him, cupping his face and brushing a tear away with his thumb.

"R-really? Why? I am nothing. I don't deserve it." Draco says, as more tears fall.

"That is not true. Don't lie. You are the strongest person that I have ever met. Not to mention your looks. You are everything I want and you deserve every good thing in life." Harry says, voice breaking from emotion. It hurts to know that Draco was going through all of this and he is determined to show him how much he is worth. Harry glances at the blond's lips but doesn't kiss him out of fear of scaring him off. Instead, he says one more thing. "Draco, I am in love with you."

"I'm not worthy of the golden boy's love. No matter how much I love you, you cant love me. No one can." Draco whimpers, honestly believing his own words. At his moment, Harry knows he needs to do something, anything, to show this beautiful boy how wrong he was. He doesn't know what to do so he just kisses him. Just a tender and brief kiss but it means a lot. It brings tears to both of their eyes all over again.

"Stop say that. I don't know why you think all of this. Or maybe I do. But none of its true. You are so much more than you think." And that's when Draco melts into Harry's embrace. He is not sure whats next but he knows that he never wants to leave the brunette's arms. They just sit there. Draco' crying and Harry whispering assurances in his ear, trying not to cry himself.

 **A/N: I just made myself cry. What do you think?**


End file.
